


The Tomfoolery of Teenagers

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Board Games, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Teenagers, DestielFicletChallenge, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Even though they're middle-aged with a child, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fun, Fun and Games, Games, Kid Fic, M/M, No Supernatural Elements, Pregnant Jessica, Twister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess shakes her head as her free hand rubs soft circles on her large, swollen stomach soothing the place the baby inside had just kicked. Her other hand holds on to the edge of the Twister wheel. Her blue eyes dart over the picture in front of her with a wide smile upon her lips - her husband's long limbs spread out over the Twister mat (right foot green, right hand blue, left hand yellow) whilst her two brother-in-laws, Dean and Castiel are stretched under and over him to get to their own positions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tomfoolery of Teenagers

Jess shakes her head as her free hand rubs soft circles on her large, swollen stomach soothing the place the baby inside had just kicked. Her other hand holds on to the edge of the Twister wheel. Her blue eyes dart over the picture in front of her with a wide smile upon her lips - her husband's long limbs spread out over the Twister mat (right foot green, right hand blue, left hand yellow) whilst her two brother-in-laws, Dean and Castiel are stretched under and over him to get to their own positions. 

The children - her own son, Mark who is only five years old, and Dean and Castiel's little girl, Mary, who's ten years Mark's senior - were long since put out, their tiny frame nothing against the bulky, burly frame of their fathers and uncles. Mary was right; it really wasn't a fair competition.

So instead of competing, they sit beside Jess, watching with giggles and glee on their face as their fathers make utter fools out of themselves. 

'What are you doing, Mary?' Jess whispers to her niece after calling out Dean's new position (right hand green). Mary's green eyes dart to Jess and a smirk tugs at her plump lips. At fifteen years old, she was starting to look like a perfect replica of her father, Dean, but with the attitude of her dad, Castiel. 

Her hands flex around the phone she cradles between them and giggles in reply, 'I want them to never live this down, that's all. It's being brought up at every family event to embarrass them.' 

Jess shakes her head again and gives a laugh, trying to keep it quiet so she doesn't give it away that Mary is recording their tomfoolery on her phone. No doubt the three of them would forget the game in favour of making sure the video gets deleted.

'Okay Sam,' Jess starts, giving the dial on the wheel a flick so it goes whirling around the board. When it finally stops she looks up with a forced neutral expression and states, 'Left hand to blue.' 

' _What_?' Sam exclaims, his eyes flying over to Jess. 'That's all the way over there! I'll never manage that!'

Jess gives a soft shrug and lifts the board, turning it so her husband can see that she isn't kidding. 

'It's what the board says, Sam.' She murmurs, her face no longer able to stay blank and a smile spreads onto her lips.

'Just fucking move, Sam!' Dean grunts out and all Sam does is groan, before he starts to see if he can move his left hand to a blue circle.

He almost makes it to the first blue circle he reaches, but when he goes to place his hand down, everything seems to just seize up and before he knows it, he's falling down on top of Dean and Cas who give a loud shout of protest. 

'Jesus fuck, Sam, how much do you _weigh_ , you freaking giant?' Dean exclaims as he pushes Sam off his and Cas' body. He shakes his head trying to scowl at his brother, but when he hears his daughter giggle loudly, he can't seem to help himself and finds a smile tugging at his own face. 

'Told you my dads would win.' Mary grins, giving a small nudge to Mark who pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. 

Mary goes to stand and walk over to her dads, to give them a cuddle in congratulations, but then Mark is talking again and she stops in her tracks. 

'Yeah, but who would win between your dads?' 

Mary's eyes widen in shock and she hopes and prays that her fathers didn't hear that, but the moment of being absolutely certain that they _couldn't_ have heard his question is short lived for Dean gives out a scoff.

'Obviously that'd be me.' 

Castiel frowns before he gives a disbelieving chuckle, shaking his head. He leans over and presses a soft kiss to Dean's cheek and mutters, 'You keep telling yourself that, love.' 

Dean turns around when Castiel moves away, walking over to his daughter and wrapping his arm around her shoulder in a warm embrace.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Dean demands, and all Castiel does is shrug in reply, pressing a gentle kiss to Mary's temples in order to hide the smirk that's growing on his lips. Mary digs her elbow into her father's side, shooting him a warning look to inform him that he's being an annoying ass again.

'Who do you think would win, Mary?' Dean questions and then everyone eyes are on her. Mary swallows hard and gives a soft shrug, because this is a question that she doesn't want to answer.

'I… Dad is flexible. I mean, he helps me with my ballet and form and everything. And we get up in the morning to do yoga whilst you lie in. I know you're fit Da', but like? Dad's just… bendy.' Mary finishes weakly with a lame shrug, hoping and praying that her father doesn't add anything to her last comment. 

 _Well, I know that_. Dean hisses in his head, knowing full well if he had to say that aloud, his daughter would never speak to him again. And that's something he couldn't live with.

Instead he opts for a soft grunt before he's walking back over to the Twister mat. 

'Right, we'll solve this right now. Just you and me, Cas.' Dean declares as he snatches the board from Jess' hands and throws it to the floor beside the mat.

'Dean, this is ridiculous-' 

Dean cuts him off with a chuckle, 'What's the matter, babe? What happened to all that confidence? Scared you're gonna get beat now you're actually being put to the task?' 

Castiel's eyes narrow and he takes his arm off from around his daughter's shoulders, stretching them out behind himself until the bones in his shoulders crack into place and he gives Dean a wide smile. Mary's hand comes up to cup her face, covering her eyes so she can pretend that her family is _normal_ for once.

'Let's do this, then, love.'

'This is ridiculous!' Mary exclaims, snatching her hand away from her face to watch as they move around the mat, standing on opposite ends and acting like they're about to enter a boxing ring, not start a competition of Twister. _Bloody fools_.

'Mary, stay out of this. This is between me and your dad.' Dean orders and Mary's eyes widen for a moment, before she throws her hands up in the air, shaking her head as she turns as stalks away, muttering about grown men being babies. 

It's only when she gets to the threshold of the living room does she turn back around, her eyes narrowing at her parents. 

'Fine. I'm getting dinner in that case.' Mary declares, thankful when Jess agrees that it's a good idea, then moves through to the kitchen after scooping Michael into her arms, ready to start preparing the meal. Mary turns to her parents and calls, 'Join us when you've decided to grow up!' 

Sam wraps his arm around his niece's shoulders whilst his free hand comes across and ruffles her hair, giving a chuckle when she reaches up and bats his hand that's in her hair away.

'Have they always been like that?' 

'Dean? Not really. Not until he met Cas. Our dad would never let us do stuff like that; be thankful you've got that - I'd have taken that any day.' 

Mary stops in her tracks, shrugging out of his grasp. 'I'm not embarrassed or anything. I know how shit John was to you,' Sam has to fight the twitch at hearing Mary call his father by his name instead of "granddad". He knew that Dean never let John near Mary after what happened at his wedding to Cas… but he still assumed he'd raise her to be a "granddad" kind of person - no matter what happened between them.

Mary trails off when she notices the change in her uncle's demeanour and she narrows her eyes. 'What's got into you now?'

'Nothing. Sometimes I think you're the spitting image of Dean personality wise, and then there's times you're just so much like Castiel.' Sam shakes his head and gives another soft laugh. He wraps his arm around her shoulders again, thankful that she buries into his side instead of pulling away.

'C'mon, my wife's cooking is too delicious to ignore.' 

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

'Where the hell are they?' Mary questions as she sits her fork down onto her now empty plate. It's been twenty minutes at _least_ since they all abandoned Dean and Castiel with the Twister game, and they still haven't been through for food. She never thought her Da' could ignore the smell of food. 'They can't still be playing!' 

Sam frowns as he looks towards the door that will take him through to the living room where they should still be. He looks back to Mary who is wearing a concerned frown on her face, and he makes his mind up. It wouldn't hurt to go and give them a nudge to get their ass through for food.

A moment later, he stands from his seat and after putting his dirty dishes into the dishwasher, he declares, 'I'll go and see what the hell they're up to.' 

Sam rounds the corner, calling out already, 'Dean! Cas! The food is getting cold, your daughter is getting pissed and I'm five seconds away from putting a ban on games, what the hell are you-' 

Sam stops dead the second he enters the living room, his eyes widening and his mouth fall open at the sight in front of him. 

Castiel is lying on the Twister mat, Dean hovering over him, trapped between his legs and their lips joined as if they had been sewn together - unable to be pulled apart. Any words die on his lips and even though he wants to _run away_ , his feet seem to be rooted to the spot.

Then Dean rocks his hips a little into Cas', and Sam find himself thinking about where Jess keeps the bleach and decides he's going to pour it into his eyes later, to get that image out of his mind.

It's just when he's decided this does Castiel let out a loud moan, his legs locking around Dean's waist as his hands twist in Dean's hair. 

He's going to have to put the bleach in his ears too, to drown out that sound. 

He doesn't even hear the soft pad of feet from behind him, signalling that someone is following him though - probably Mary. But he is still too shocked by the sight in front of him that he doesn't even have the sense to warn that his niece probably doesn't want to see this; that it will scar her for life like it has done to him.

Mary stops short the second she's at her uncle's side and her mouth falls open, her eyes screwing up slightly and Sam is almost ready to start harping on about how this is just something they do, when Mary pulls out her phone. 

Sam frowns when he hears the distinctive click of the camera and when he raises a questioning eyebrow to her, she just shrugs and murmurs, 'They're definitely not living _this_ down. _This_ has got the be the most embarrassing thing they have ever done, and I am bringing it up at every opportunity.' 

All Sam does is nod his head, wrapping his arm around Mary's shoulder and telling her the perfect place to post the photo so that everyone they know can see it - and can take the piss out of them. 

And the photo that gets the most likes is Sam and Mary pulling faces, whilst Dean and Cas finally realise they are there and try to scurry to their feet. 

" _They told me they'd take my cell of me. As you can guess… they had no such luck."_

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites
> 
> i’m on [tumblr](http://runningwithshewolves.tumblr.com) and [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Lottielovebuzzs-Fanfiction/154475354679423)! come and say hi!! :D


End file.
